


Je te l'avais dit

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly, Sunburn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Je jure, Kota... si tu oses me dire quelque chose comme ‘je te l’avais dit’, c’est la fin de notre relation. »
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Je te l'avais dit

**Author's Note:**

> Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulment pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Je te l’avais dit**

Yabu et Kei cheminaient long de la promenade de Yokohama paresseusement, sans hâte.

Le plus jeune était serein.

Il n’était pas souvent qu’eux deux pussent se permettre de passer son temps ensemble dans cette façon, sans hâte et avec Kota assez détendu de le permettre aussi le moindre contacte.

Bien sûr, il avait osé lui prendre la main juste avant et Kota avait réagi comme s’il lui avait fourré la langue dans la gorge, en devenant rouge et en lui disant qu’ils ne se pouvaient pas permettre comportements pareil en public, mais Kei pour une fois avait décidé de ne le prendre pas trop mal.

Ils avaient ce petit séjour, et il était décidé à le faire continuer sans le gaspiller en se disputant sur questions futiles.

Il s’assit sur un banc qui donnait sur la mer, en levant le regard vers le soleil avec d’un air pacifique. « Ah, Ko... » il murmura, avec un soupir de béatitude. « Il n’y a pas ce soleil à Tokyo, je suis sûr. » il déclara, en roulant les bandes de la t-shirt au-delà de l’épaule, pour un contact majeur avec les rayons du soleil.

Kota s’assit à ses côtés, en éclatant à rire.

« Je suis sûr qu’il y ait à Tokyo aussi, Kei. C’est qu’on a toujours trop à faire pour nous arrêter à lui profiter. » il répondit, en lui regardant, sans arrêter de sourire. “Mais essaie de ne pas exagérer. Tu le sais que si restes trop au soleil sans crème te brûles, Kei. » il conseilla, alors que l’autre faisait un geste flanchez.

« Tranquille, maman. » il se moquant de lui. « Je ne vais pas me brûler. Le soleil n’est pas assez chaud, c’est encore mai. Et ensuite... m’as-tu jamais vu prendre un coup de soleil, pendant les ans passés ? » il demanda, en levant un sourcil.

Yabu était sur le point de parler, mais en fin il y repensa et il tut, en regardent en bas.

Tout le reste de l’après-midi, il essaya de convaincre Kei à se déplacer dans lieus plus ombragés, mais l’autre continua à refuser, en disant qu’il voulait profiter la belle journée jusqu’à il avait la possibilité.

Kota le voyait de plus en plus rincé dans le visage, et il ne pouvait pas éviter de se préoccuper, mais il ne le dit rien.

Le plus jeune ne pouvait pas dire qu’il ne lui avait dit ça.

~

« Je jure, Kota... si tu oses me dire quelque chose comme ‘je te l’avais dit’, c’est la fin de notre relation. » Inoo siffla, en levant un peu la tête du lit de Yabu, en faisant attention que ne le tombât pas la serviette mouillée qu’il avait sur le front.

Le plus vieux, arrêté sur le pas de la porte, se mordit un lèvre en essayant d’éviter de s’éclater à rire.

« Bien, je ne vais pas te dire que tu as la peau délicate, et que trop de soleil allait te brûler. Mais, peux-je te dire une chose ? » il demanda, presque préoccupé pour l’expression meurtrier de son copain.

« J’écoute. » il répondit, plus une menace qu’une invitation.

« Le rouge te va bien. » put dire Kota, avant d’être forcé à se réparer avec la porte pour éviter d’être frappé par la serviette lacée du plus jeune.

Il resta appuyé contre le mur, en riant.

En fin, il l’aima aussi pour son entêtement.


End file.
